


无尽黑暗之里

by nightchevalier



Category: Berserk
Genre: Anna POV, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchevalier/pseuds/nightchevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>监禁系【。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无尽黑暗之里

**Author's Note:**

> 没有河蟹的站真好啊……要是有中文界面就更好了【你

　　公主嫁给了一个神一样的男人，法王为他们举行了仪式，在鲜花和少女们的环绕之下，在骑士、贵族、商人和平民的见证之下。

　　在法尔科尼亚要塞——鹰都。

　　光之鹰格里菲斯，沐浴着无尽白色之光，美丽地如同神一样，从这突然变得光怪陆离、险恶残酷的世界中拯救了人民，使他们得以围聚在他的羽翼之下安然无恙地存活下来。

　　法王同时将皇冠加冕于他的头上，他是地上唯一之王。

　　我是个喜欢忧心忡忡的、无趣的女人，在上代国王、莎尔露特公主的父亲还在位的时候，我已经以侍奉莎尔露特为生活的基旨，从那破旧可怜的家里出来了。

　　莎尔露特公主是我存在于皇宫的根本。

　　安娜，安娜。莎尔露特公主这样叫我，她欣喜地穿上华丽大气的婚装，走上了被鲜艳的红玫瑰花瓣铺满的地毯。

　　我为她高兴，也为她悲伤。

　　我知道怎么样让自己依附着命运存活下来，我却不知道如何拯救我的命运，我的命运走进了礼堂，我的命运不知道她是一件战利品，将要被摆放在华丽堂皇的巨大厅堂里落尘生灰。

　　成为了王的格里菲斯在一段时间之后似乎失去了对任何其他事情的兴趣，他甚至连表情都没有太多了。

　　莎尔露特公主不会忽略心上人的变化，即使格里菲斯陛下再如何温柔如同平常，也不可能让她忽略掉这么明显的变化。

　　她忧心忡忡地问我该怎么办，我当然是不知道怎么回答的。

　　但是这种状态并没有持续多久，打破这种平静的契机来自于某日自外界带伤飞回大殿前的广场上的左德。

　　呈现出巨大的战魔兵——或者说是使徒的形态更为恰当，人们曾好几次看见格里菲斯立于他的背上，于天空冲向可怖的敌人。

　　他那单角上布着深深的剑痕，几乎要从中间断开一样，漆黑的背和双翼上割开的覆膜染着层层鲜血——即使已经愈合也能看出是经历了怎样的强度的战斗，但是人类能做到这种程度吗？伤到这样强的使徒？用剑的话，那些斩裂的痕迹所出示的那样的大剑。左德对于那些战魔兵来说也是可怕的存在。

　　但他看起来非常高兴，红色的眼睛里燃满了战火。

　　他的指爪间同样带着血，但却毫无清理干净的意思。

　　与他相识的几个战魔兵靠近他，在他毫无变回人身的意思的情况下。

　　我于那时恰好路过广场，他们洪亮的声音不致几十米外的我听不清楚他们的对话。

　　“左德殿下是为什么这样的状态回来的？”

　　“这种剑痕，难道是黑色剑士吗……”

　　“不愧是黑色剑士，我们的宿敌，竟然能和左德打到这个地步啊！”

　　“……有血的香味。”

　　“你把黑色剑士撕碎吃掉了吗？”

　　“真遗憾，并没有成功做到。”

　　那些语句透过风的传播飘到我的耳朵里，我这才知道左德身上的血迹并不仅仅是他自己的。

　　那些声音突然停止了。

　　冥冥中有什么气氛在改变，我下意识扭过头，望向大殿前的台阶，长长的前廊上，一直通向广场的台阶上，身着做工精致华美的常服的、现在的陛下站在最高的那阶梯上，神色冷漠地望向台下的几人。

　　银色的长卷发被风吹拂着，刘海下面那双最美丽的蓝宝石一样的冰冷眼睛像是海一样深邃。

　　如同这段时间的毫无情绪的厌倦的神色，即使，在众人以一种狂热信徒一样的神情向他跪下来的时候，也是那样的面无表情。

　　突然出现在这里的格里菲斯陛下，谁也猜不到他的想法。当然，好像理所当然的，他做任何事都似乎是顺理成章的，无需任何理由。所有人都这样觉得。因为他是地上的唯一之王，没有任何其他权威能够及得上他一丝一毫。

　　但是，今天似乎陷入了较长时间的沉默里，格里菲斯陛下甚至连稍微的理会的意思都没有，因为长时间侍奉公主的缘故，我有一些勇气敢于偷偷抬起头来观察到底是怎么回事。

　　如同被什么东西触动了、不、是深深压抑已久以为早已忘却但是突然想起而一发不可收拾的冲动再也不能收回一样的神情，格里菲斯陛下盯着左德指爪间，深蓝色的眼底似乎开始悄悄蕴育起了不可阻挡的黑暗风暴。

　　他踏前一步，像是突然发现自己有什么事情没有做一样，“左德。”他只说了一句话，“到他所在的地方。”

　　他好像要去拿回什么属于自己的东西一样，头一次有了长时间以来从未有过的人的情绪一样的东西。似乎是坚定、似乎是执着、似乎是理所当然、却又似乎是干渴到极点的焦迫。

　　狂风掠过大地，黑色膜翼的巨大阴影贴着地面滑过，格里菲斯陛下踏上左德的背，后者振起黑色双翼，直冲天际。

　　世界螺旋树白色的枝桠覆盖鹰都方圆万里，但只是一会儿，他们遍消失在了天际。

　　莎尔露特公主从后面跑了出来，难得地失去矜持的举动，“发生了什么？”她的声音里充满了迷惘。

　　什么也没有发生，公主殿下。我很想这样安慰她，但我只是勉强笑了笑，小跑到她的面前，为她整理好仪容，“陛下似乎有事先走了。”我这样对她说。

　　直觉告诉我，这一去之后，公主殿下再也不会有完美的幸福。

　　但愿我是错误的。

　　大约只有七天，格里菲斯陛下就归来了。

　　他回来的时候是深深的黑夜，即使是世界螺旋树永恒的光芒之下，也不能完全驱散夜的蔓延。

　　这一天的莎尔露特公主似乎感觉到什么，在深夜之中也并未睡着，因此她在为了排遣心中忧虑而进行的散步中走到宫殿中最深的长廊之前的时候，见到了格里菲斯陛下。我为公主拿着未披上的外袍，所以也看到了格里菲斯陛下。

　　陛下的右胸到左腹有一道长长的血痕，这是即使从解放米特兰战役开始就从没见过景象。陛下虽然神色平静，但不知为何，总让人觉得他的心情十分好。

　　我略有疑惑，视线不由地投向了陛下所背对着的深深的长廊，那个地方，如此幽深，仿佛有无尽黑暗盘踞在那里，等着吞噬不小心跌进来的猎物一样。

　　如果不是这次公主心中烦恼不知不觉乱逛到这里，我甚至都没注意到这座宫殿里有这样的一个地方。

　　公主担心地跑到了陛下的面前，犹犹豫豫地问陛下有没有事，陛下三言两语就安抚了公主。

　　所有事情似乎随着陛下的归来而完全回归了平静，但是隐隐的担忧却在我的心中升起。

　　在公主几天以来第一次安睡之后，我走下大殿的台阶，却看见左德以人形姿态站在广场上面无表情地看着这座宫殿。

　　我犹豫要不要向他行礼，最终还是压下了怯懦的性格，朝他走近。

　　左德对我这种小角色毫无兴趣给予关注，然而我既是莎尔露特公主的贴身侍女，也曾承他方便和公主一起被救出恐帝的地盘，这点印象他还是有的。

　　在我向他行过礼之后，他的那双泷红色眼睛罕见地出现了思索的样态，似乎是想到了非常重要的事情，他居然开口了，“别接近那个地方，无论是公主还是其他人，主人会不高兴的，”他顿了顿，“这是个提醒。”

　　我陡然想起那条深深的长廊，不由得再次看着他。

　　说实话，我十分害怕这些怪物，即使他们是陛下的直属军团，并且屡立奇功，在心底我依然觉得这群怪物不是能和人类相处的家伙。但是他们却比人类更加接近格里菲斯陛下，就好像，陛下是和他们同一种人中的最强大的人那样，遵从着陛下。

　　无论如何这个提醒都让人无法忽视。但是，为什么，那里有着什么东西，不容他人染指的，会让陛下不高兴。

　　我从未觉察到神一般的格里菲斯陛下会对什么东西上心。

　　他并没有再解释什么，我只好告退了。

　　不知道是不是我的错觉，在我退下之前，望着宫殿的左德的脸上似乎一闪而逝地出现过可以称为“同情和遗憾”的表情。

　　“…当时……杀掉…是否…对他是种幸事……”是否曾经有过这样的语句被风吹散了，我已经听不清楚了，我只是牢牢记住了那个提醒，并告诉了公主殿下。

　　日子照样是要过的，鹰都作为突然变得光怪陆离危险之极的世界里唯一的人类能生存的地方——其他地方被恶龙、鬼兽、鹰身女妖、等等原本只出现在传说里的怪物给占满了，人类无论如何无法在那样的环境里生存——四方逃难而来的人们进驻，就像这座要塞凭空拔地而起那样，无论有多少人类进来，这座要塞似乎永远不会被填满。

　　有时候会恍然间觉得这座要塞像是一只张开大口等着人们自己排队进来的怪物，这是种滑稽的想法，如果不是这座要塞的存在，人类如今能够生存在哪里呢？

　　这些也不是我应该考虑的事情，我的职责只是服侍好公主殿下而已。

　　但是公主殿下的心情并不好，她饱含忧郁的双眸像是小鹿一样纯洁，她的爱人如此温柔美丽却并不能打消她心中的痛苦。

　　“格里菲斯大人似乎被其他人占据了注意力。”她捧着一本书，忧郁的双眸看着我。

　　“不会的，公主殿下，您是陛下唯一的妻子。”我这样说着，“而且最近几个月陛下心情不错，要是您实在不能打消疑惑，那就问问他吧。”

　　陛下确实心情不错，他通常漠然的眼睛现在也会有人的情绪的变化的反映了，而且除了鹰之女巫索尼娅，其他的女人没有可能接近陛下的，所以我并不担心公主殿下的地位会受到其他女人的威胁。

　　但我不由自主地想起了那条深深的长廊。幽深而黑暗、神秘又吸引人。

　　那是对未知的恐惧，也是对未知的好奇。

　　说实话我没想过在离开茶室时会碰见鹰之女巫，她看起来十分纯真，少女的眼睛又大又亮，她站在石阶的栏杆前面，在我奉着餐盘的必经之路等着我。

　　索尼娅拦下了我，她只是轻轻巧巧地扑上来挑走了盘子里的一块糕点，就让我不得不停下来，向她行礼，并让一旁的另一个侍女去端一盘新的过来。

　　“你见过猎物吗？”她问我，用一种天真浪漫的语调。

　　我不知道如何回答。

　　“永不屈服的野兽因为必须满足他的所有者而被关在笼子里，很危险，因为可能会被他咬断喉咙，”她说着，咬了一口糕点，咀嚼几次之后面带享受的咽了下去，“啊，真好吃，不愧是皇家的厨子。”

　　我听见身后的走廊上传来侍女的脚步声，我知道她们一定已经拿来了新的一碟，我略感不安的看着眼前的女巫，生怕她再来一次。

　　“这么好吃，全部给我吧，反正你们还有嘛。”她说着，从我手里抽走了还剩下几块糕点的盘子。“去见见那头野兽吧，如果能够杀掉他，永恒的国度就不会摧毁了。”

　　我不知道她在说什么，但是却下意识想起了那条长长的走廊，只觉得一种隐约的兴奋又忐忑的感觉在心里产生。

　　索尼娅飞速的吃掉了剩下的几块糕点，然后把盘子往我手里一塞，笑嘻嘻地冲我摆摆手走掉了。

　　并不正确，她并不是向我摆手，我转过头，看到莎尔露特公主，并不是我以为的侍女。

　　她全听到了吧。

　　公主殿下会怎么样呢？她知道了什么吗？她明白了什么吗？她会做什么吗？

　　像很久之前为了救她的爱人而鼓起所有勇气进入黑暗的地下监狱中那样，她会走进那条深深的长廊里吗？

　　我不知道。

　　公主殿下站在柱子的阴影下，我从没见过那样的场景，黑色的阴影遮蔽了她所有的表情，让我感到一种令人颤栗的阴郁。

　　最后她终于从阴影中走出来，经过我，什么表情也没有。

　　“我们回去吧，安娜。”她这样说着，一直朝前走。

　　这一天的风中出现了冰冷的气息，所有魔战兵像是收到了什么特殊的信号一样，仰望着世界螺旋树的方向。

　　天空中出现了破碎了似的的月亮的倒影，然后向着世界树的看不到的高处前进。

　　几乎同时，魔战兵们向着那个地方冲去，一边变回了原型，能飞的都向着高空飞去，陛下似乎早已过去了。

　　我站在地上看着几乎变了影像的天空发着愣，身边传来了索尼娅的声音，“似乎是完成了的足以灭世的兵器呢。但是这只是一次试探，大概不会持续很久的，因为行走冥道的王者将要报复的第一个对象并不在这里。”

　　我回过神，转头看她，慌忙地向她行礼。

　　她并不在意，向我挥了下手，“你不去陪同你的主人，去做一次可能会遇见故人的小小冒险吗？”

　　对了，公主殿下，我突然想到，这样的时候，她不可能不出现在这里，那么她是要趁此机会……吗？

　　我跑着向记忆中的那条长廊的方向过去。

　　喘着气站在走廊前，远远的，我看到幽幽的单薄烛光在深深的黑暗里闪烁，能够看到的是快到拐角的地方，墙壁是古怪的深色，我下意识觉得那和血的颜色多么相似。

　　“公主殿下，等等我！”我这样呼唤着，压下强烈的不安，勉力提起裙子向烛光的方向跑过去。

　　公主殿下的脸笼罩在昏黄的烛光中，朦胧地如同一幅油画。

　　我想要接过她手中的银制烛台，但被她移过去了。

　　公主殿下到底想怎么样？我不禁心中产生了这样的疑惑。

　　沿着黑暗廊道朝前走，通过了转角，向里再走十几步，又是一个拐角，却是通往下面的石梯，我因为黑暗而心脏像是打鼓一样的跳动着，同时听见了公主殿下的气息开始有些变得急促起来。

　　她很害怕，我扶住她的手臂，像从前那样，“公主殿下，不如我们回去吧，这样地方真是不祥。”

　　公主殿下静静站了一会儿，平息着自己的呼吸。黑暗环绕之下，只觉得有什么东西在窥伺着、等待着、然后就要扑上来将我们撕得粉碎。我不由自主更加靠近公主，准确来说，是她颤抖着的手中那支烛台。

　　昏黄斑驳的微光，此刻成了保持我们的理智的唯一救命稻草，我感觉我的腿在发软，所有的力气都在黑暗中渐渐丧失殆尽。如果此时烛光熄灭，我大概会连尖叫的力气都没有就直接昏过去了吧。

　　但是公主虽然不经意间忍不住发抖，但是她只是停留了一会儿，就踩下了台阶。只有两人的脚步声轻轻地在这黑暗的阶梯上回荡。

　　我跟着她，一直沿着直道三折的阶梯来到了最底层。

　　这里有一扇门，意外的有着典雅的风格，宽大的门。并没有上锁，公主似乎在这扇门前开始平静了下来，她推开了它。

　　这一刹那只有一个感觉——无尽的黑暗。

　　“哗啦！”我听见了铁的相击的声音。

　　公主殿下似乎吓了一跳，后退了一步，差点撞到我身上。我慌忙扶住她，“您还好吗？”我听见我的声音在颤抖。

　　“我没事。”公主殿下的声音也有少许颤抖，但是比我好得多了，至少她的声音不仔细听的话，还是注意不到其中的恐惧的。我跟了她许多年，早已懂得分辨她的真实情绪。

　　她定了定神，迈步走了进去。

　　烛光还能照出地面，虽然是石板的地面，却打磨地非常光滑，像是王殿黑白相间的石柱，那是少见的大理石，笨重却非常美丽，这里的地板的石料似乎差不多，但是却是漆黑一片。

　　“有人吗？”公主殿下对着黑暗的深处发问。

　　没有声音，安静得让我能听见自己的心跳。

　　但，并不是这样的，感觉似乎有什么凶兽静静的潜伏在黑暗中，冷冷地盯着我们。

　　我稍微四处转头，下一秒却差点惊叫出声，不由得捂住自己的嘴巴。

　　我看见深深的黑暗中亮起一点浅金色的微光。

　　不，那不是，那是一只眼睛反射着烛台所发出的光，如同一只黑夜里饥饿的野狗一样的眼睛，又像是燃烧着的星火。

　　但那眼睛并非看着我们，我注意到，它盯着烛台的光，仿若那是它所渴望的全部。

　　公主也同样看到了它。

　　也许过了很久，也许只是一瞬间，公主向那个地方走过去，我简直要惊叫起来，伸手就要拉住她——我不能让她受到任何危险。

　　但一个声音比我更快，“别过来！”

　　同时响起的是之前听见过的铁的碰撞声。

　　那声音听起来似曾相识，略微沙哑，压抑着痛苦和焦虑的味道，有着男性特有的低沉有力的特性。

　　他似乎特别渴望光芒，却又十分惧怕它。我的脑中不禁出现了这样的奇怪感想。

　　公主停下了脚步，我听到她似乎有些惊讶又犹豫不决的声音：“你是否，那个时候，救出格里菲斯大人的，叫做格斯的佣兵？”

　　一阵死寂般的沉默。

　　“原来是你吗，米特兰的公主。”他终于开口。

　　我看见黑暗中的那点微光突然消失——他闭上了眼睛。

　　我也想起来当年那个佣兵，他还背过当时因体力不支而走不动路的公主殿下。说起来，格里菲斯陛下再次出现在我们面前的时候，原来的那些人再也没有见到过，如果是在逃亡的途中全部牺牲了，也是很容易理解的，但是为何……如果没有全部死去，这个人为什么会在这里。

　　被囚禁着。

　　被格里菲斯陛下囚禁在这里。

　　我不认为那些铁质的相碰撞的金属声音是兵刃之类的东西，除了锁链，我不认为会是其他东西。

　　公主得到了回答，烛光照耀下，她脸上突然出现了十分坚决的表情，我似乎一瞬间想起了老国王，当年决定出征之前，老国王的那种神情也是一样的，坚决而不容置疑。

　　她朝前走去，烛光摇曳着慢慢照亮前进的道路。

　　“不要过来！”那个男人再次睁开了眼睛，愤怒地低吼道。锁链声哗啦啦地响着。

　　那只眼睛里像是有火焰在燃烧，亮的摄人心魄。

　　公主颤抖了一下，但是依然坚决地向前。

　　锁链声激烈地响了一下，男人像是受到了莫大的侮辱一样，但又似乎勉强冷静下来，愤怒的声音变得冰冷了，充满了讥讽的味道。

　　“我身上没有一片衣服，公主殿下还是不要污浊自己的眼睛了。”

　　公主果然停了下来，我简直要尖叫，在这黑暗中，有个男人没有穿衣服，正在和我们对话！这太疯狂了！

　　在黑暗的包围下，只余下公主手中的烛台上摇曳的火光，以及黑暗中这个男人的一只眼睛如同燃烧着火焰一样的目光。

　　那只眼睛盯着烛火，完全没有转移视线的打算。

　　我收回视线，想劝公主不要再在这里待下去了，但是当我的视线转移到公主的脸上的时候，她的表情变得非常难看，像被雷电打了一样的惨白，我看到她握住烛台的手因为太过用力而突出了苍白的骨节，那双细嫩的手，竟然也会有这么大力的时候吗？

　　我想我的表情此时此刻一定非常震惊，因为公主看了我一眼之后脸上的表情立刻恢复了正常，看得我以为自己出现了错觉，公主殿下怎么可能会这么失态嘛。

　　然后公主再也不停下步伐，握着烛台径直向前走去。

　　“你……！！！”男人的声音里染上了怒意和几不可查的慌乱，视线终于从烛火上移开投向了公主，怒意是对于公主无视了他的警告，那么慌乱是……？

　　烛光终于完全笼罩了这个男人的身躯和他身后的墙壁的时候，我因莫大的惊悚而无法出声，只能傻傻地看着眼前的一切。

　　这是一具完全的充满了男性阳刚气息的高大的身体，长而矫健的双腿，结实的肌肉，坚实的臂膀，左手却是明显的被人砍掉之后装上了黑铁所制的义肢，他的脸看上去坚毅沉稳，可以说是俊朗，黑色的短发，右前额却有一蔟白色发丝，增添了一丝沧桑感，他的右眼紧闭，明显是失去了右眼的视力。鼻梁的中间有一道伤疤，脸颊两边也有几道较浅的伤痕。而他的全身上下，遍布着这样的看上去明显是佣兵生涯中被兵刃和火焰所伤的伤痕，有几道要害处的疤痕让人不禁惊叹他怎么还能活下来。在他的脖颈的右后侧，有一个古怪的烙印，诡异地透着黑暗的气息。

　　两根黑色的铁链钉在墙上，交叉着蔓延下来如同黑色的毒蛇，牢牢捆住了他的身体和手脚，双手被吊起来的高度，只能让他脚尖着地，而捆住双脚的锁链，则扯开拉向两边，使双腿根本不能合拢。

　　然而这并不是令我觉得惊悚的原因，而是，在这躯体上，另外两种特别的伤痕，还有血渍，也覆盖了许多极为私密的部位，那是极为触目惊心的画面，血液的痕迹从额头到脸颊，从脖颈沾染到胸膛，从肩膀到脊背，从腰腹到股间，从双腿之间到脚踝，使他渗出血液的是细长的如同被尖利的猛禽的指爪所划开的伤口，而同时遍及那些地方的另一种伤痕，则是任何人都能明白的，充满了情欲气息却又暴烈残忍的咬噬的痕迹，那些撕咬的痕迹如此之深，几乎要渗出血来，令人不寒而栗的觉察到留下咬痕的主人当时所处的激烈情绪。

　　那绝不是什么温柔的情人一样的对待，那是吞噬一切、占有一切、缚锁一切、为了标记、几近惩戒而残酷的刑罚。

　　几乎让人开始同情他。

　　而联系到左德的提醒，我不禁全身发冷——除了格里菲斯陛下，谁会在这个男人身上留下这样的痕迹？

　　他冷冷地看着我们，余留的左眼中照映出的火光如同永不停息的烈焰，像是一只负伤却仍旧高傲的野兽。

　　“看够了吗？可以滚开了吧！”他咆哮的声音有种近乎脱力的嘶哑，不注意听可能会忽略过去，他的内心并不像他的表情那样冷静。

　　我心中升起了一种荒谬的感觉，他在恐惧被光笼罩着的感觉。

　　可是为什么，明明在这样的黑暗中，即使人在渴望着光芒，但眼睛若是接触不到光，乍一看到光亮的时候就会闭上眼睛，而那时他明明极其渴望地看着烛火，甚至连眼睛都不愿意眨一下，分明是对光芒渴求到非常程度的表现。

　　莎尔露特公主突然把烛台交给我，而自己更加走近他，烛台闪烁的火焰将影子朦胧地摇曳着，公主殿下双眸直直的盯着男人身上的痕迹，甚至伸出手去触碰。

　　“不要碰我！”锁链被更加剧烈的挣扎摇晃地发出刺耳的声响，但是男人背后就是墙壁，身体又被捆绑着，根本躲不开，他的充满憎恨的声音里甚至有了一丝屈辱。

　　如同困兽之斗的毫无功用的徒劳挣扎，反而使一些本来已经凝固的伤口再次开裂，滑落了新的血液。

　　公主殿下白嫩的手指抚摸着那些血和痕迹，渐渐地往上，停留在了男人的脖子上，然后，用力地掐了下去。

　　我从没见过公主殿下有这么大的力气，她的手指深深陷入了男人的脖子，我看不到她的表情，只听到低着头的她低低的如同哭泣一样的喃喃自语：“怎么可能的，格里菲斯大人，为什么是这个男人，怎么可能是这个男人……”

　　男人的表情很奇怪，在公主殿下开始试着掐死他的时候，他的眼神里一瞬间充满了狂喜，完全放松了身体，克制着反抗的本能。

　　我突然醒悟过来，这个男人不能死在公主的手上，绝对不能——即使从来没有见过格里菲斯陛下生气，但这个男人身上的种种标记，足以说明可能的后果。

　　我试着抓住公主殿下的手臂将她拖离那个男人。

　　“陛下会生气的！”我只能这么说。

　　公主一刹那间似乎丧失了所有的力气，任由我拖开她。

　　重新获得空气的男人低着头大口喘息着，那一瞬间我看到他的脸上没有来得及收起的绝望和脆弱。

　　他恨不得死去。

　　公主似乎渐渐恢复了平静，她又恢复了属于皇家的高贵优雅而从容不迫的神态，她甚至还能对收起了所有脆弱表情冷冷望着她的这个男人微笑。

　　“毕竟你救了格里菲斯大人，”她笑着，纯洁无暇如同晚祷的少女，“既然他这么看重你，你就永远留在这里吧。”

　　我看到男人刚刚建立起的漠然表情在一瞬间破碎。

　　重新经过长长的黑暗长廊，到了有光的地方，我才发觉我的背后已经湿透成冰凉。

　　透过石柱的间隙，看到了渐渐恢复正常的天空，魔战兵陆续飞回要塞中。

　　我们停留在外殿的台阶上，看着格里菲斯陛下从远处走来。

　　他就像光一样。

　　我突然知道了那个牢笼中的男人所恐惧的原因——长期处于黑暗之中，唯一可见光之时便是被侵犯之时，即使如此，任何处于这种境况下的人也依然会渴望着光而屈服。但他并未屈服，而依然充满憎恨和反抗的坚决。

　　不屈服则意味着永无止境的刑囚。

　　格里菲斯陛下停在了莎尔露特公主的面前，他看上去依然是那么温柔和完美。

　　公主殿下痴痴地看着他。

　　他们都没有说话，但他们都知道为什么。

　　我听见莎尔露特公主饱含悲伤和希望的疑问，“格里菲斯大人，您爱我吗？”

　　没有一点时间停下来组织更为温柔的措辞。

　　我听到格里菲斯对她回答，那声音温柔如平常，“是的，莎尔露特公主，我爱您等同于我的皇冠。”

　　莎尔露特公主的微笑如同风中轻轻摇曳的百合花。

　　这似乎是最好的结局。

　　格里菲斯向深深的黑暗长廊走去，黑暗仿若他的臣子包围了他。

　　我开始为那只注定被永远刑囚的野兽祈祷。


End file.
